Snow woman
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: There has been strange tales of a snow woman stealing the men away. He is lured to this youkai's nest; however Miroku chooses a new type of exorcisium to get rid of this beautiful snow woman… This fanfic is of The Snow from Seven Years Past it is 101st episode of the InuYasha anime. First ever hentai... so be nice to me plz (dedicated to inufangoddesstミス-オタク-kalie)


_Hey people!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(__**blah …blah…blah…**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie****_)_**_" or __**(**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie ****_blah …blah…blah… (^-^))_**_Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm. The places where I want to put stress on the words will be highlighted to you in italic and in bold...ENJOY!_

**Snow woman**

**Summary: **Miroku left the inn to go investigate the land. There has been strange tales of a snow woman stealing the men away. He is curious and goes to exorcise this youkai; however Miroku chooses a new type of exorcisium to get rid of this beautiful snow woman…

"Please save us monk, many men have disappeared from our village, when travelling up the mountain! They say there is a woman who possesses them, and takes them away to her nest" the head of the village begged for assistance. Miroku looked away… "Of course this will take a lot of payment, getting rid of demons isn't an easy job." He said. "Of course monk, we will send you to rest in the best inn, and have the very best food, we will give you all the gold you can carry!" The head begged for Miroku to exorcise this youkai. "It is said she has admirable beauty that no man can resist. Monk are you sure you can handle such a task?" questioned the head. "Of course who do you take me for I will rest for the night and will set off to the mountain the very next morning" The two young maidens took Miroku to the nearby inn which was supposedly the best in the village, and my, did it live up to expectations. Miroku spent the day laughing with the women and drinking sake to his heart's content.

Later that night, Miroku was alone and the women had left. He heard a strange sound that compelled him to follow it. It felt as if he was in a trance, he wanted to follow this hypnotising sound. Forgetting his staff, he walked up the mountain…Miroku trenched in the heavy snow storm that had suddenly built up over the time span of virtually nothing. Unable to take the biting freeze much longer Miroku fainted.

He hazily woke up in a little hut, outside it was dark and still snowing. The snow storm had not been as easy to get through as he had firstly thought.

_"What's this warm feeling…? Was I saved…?" Miroku thought_

_"I got lost in a snowstorm, and just as I found a hut….I lost consciousness, I thought I was going to die…."_ Miroku was still in a daze.

Suddenly he came to his senses. There was a young woman wrapping her soft pink tongue around his dick! "NNH~ this size! It's my favourite. I bet I'll hit my sweet spot if I stick it in." She mumbled to herself with her mouth full.

_"What is going on?!….it seems that I survived, and am now getting a blowjob!... Hm? Why am I getting a blow job? …wait a sec..." _

"Who the heck is this?!" Miroku screamed out as the young woman devoured his dick to the root. She was in a white yukata and her ass was wiggling in the pleasure of giving him a blowjob. "It smells so nice…Precum just keeps coming out..I'll suck it all out for you." She said seductively while kissing the tip of Miroku's cock with her hot lips. Her tongue swirled at the tip and mingled with the nectar dripping out of Miroku's slit. Miroku was still confused about this whole situation.

_"W-what's with her clothes…? There's a snowstorm outside, and it's cold even inside this hut. Clearly something is odd here."_ Miroku thought as the woman gridded her hips against Miroku's leg. _"Hm? I'm in a snowy mountain…and she is wearing a white kimono… C-could she be…The fabled snow woman…!?" _Miroku held on to her waist as he reached his climax and squirted his cum into her small mouth; her face was a beetroot red. She licked all the slimy cum from her fingers in a seductive way, wrapping wand warping her tongue in a slick motion.

"Fuah…There's so much, and it's thick…you haven't came in a while, have you?" she said in pleasure as she licked the cum off the side of her mouth. "Are you the snow woman?" Miroku asked. She smiled devilishly, not giving him a reply. Miroku was slightly uncertain about this youkai, however he could barely move. She had some sort of power that restricted his movements, however fighting after this odd situation would be too strange, and Miroku didn't want the snow woman to stop either.

Miroku let her trail her wet fingers up his abs. She leaned in close to Miroku's face and whispered in his ear "You know~ giving you a blowjob got me really wet. *giggle* and you're still hard even after you came. You must be really turned on." She said teasingly as she fiddled with the tip of his dick and licked his jaw line. "N-no, you're wrong! It's just won't go limp! I don't know why" Miroku was so flushed that looking straight at this woman, gave him the shivers.

"HMM~ maybe this is what they call a male's self preservation instinct. They say that when a male is close to dying, and happens to find a woman who wants to mate with him, his penis will be constantly erect in order to bare children" She deviously giggled as she guided her hand up and down Miroku's shaft.

She rubbed her body against Miroku's chest, she leaned into him, and with one hand she pushed Miroku's huge rod into her little hole. Miroku's dick was huge and it filled her up completely. "ah! AHH~ Wow…As I expected it's hitting my sweet spot" she said while panting for breath, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. She was starting to feel the ecstasy. The snow woman started to move…

"AHHn! Your hot penis is rubbing inside me…! I feel like I'm going to get burned" The snow woman cried as Miroku licked her nape. "It's hot inside you too…It's so frickin' good…I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Miroku groped her ass squeezing it in erotic pleasure. Her skin was burning yet it was smooth, Miroku knew he wouldn't get a chance like this ever again!

"Screw it! I don't care if you're a youkai or whatever! I'm gonna fuck you real good!" Miroku thrusted deeper and deeper into her, getting faster and faster with every thrust. "ahhh!...~AHHHHHH~~~ Yes! Right there….Each time you thrust…The tip is hitting against my G-spot." She was screaming for more, Miroku wished that this night would never end! "AHH~ No! if you do it that hard…. I'm gonna cum!" She screamed, as she came, she clutched Miroku's back, Miroku started to move again, and this time faster than before.

"HyUH! I just came so…please stop moving! You're pushing against my womb! AhhH~ my honey won't stop leaking out" she begged. "AHH~ I'm coming non-stop…Don't do it so hard…" She pleaded to the aroused Miroku. "I can't you're so damn cute, that I can't stop…!" She smiled softy and dug her head into his chest. "AHH…NNahh..I love your cock! I can't get enough of it!" She moaned

"I'm also cuming! Take my cum and get knocked up! Bare my child youkai!" Miroku said as he climaxed into her pussy. "NN…Yes! Do it…I want to bear your child! Fill me up with your semen!" She screamed as Miroku's dick sunk deeper into her.

After that hot night, Miroku awoke. The snow storm had subsided and the snow woman was nowhere to be seen. He was back at the inn. Miroku looked away disappointedly "She disappeared along with the snow storm….so it's as I thought…my little snow youkai~"


End file.
